For the love of an Rose
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: to understand the story and characters, you must have played Rumble Roses.


For the love of an Rose

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Disclaimer: I dont own Rumble Roses or wrestling.

Summary: One was the daughter of a wrestling legend, the other was a fan. both had one thing in common, to be the best. Yuri/Lemon. ReikoxDixie.

"So you're the daughter of Kamikaze Rose, eh suga?" asked the Texas cowgirl, Dixie Clemets. "Yes, I am." said the Japanese warrior, Reiko Hinomoto. "Let's get down to it." said the cowgirl as she sent a seductive wink in Reiko's direction, causing her to blush. "I'm going to give it my all, my mother wouldn't allow me not to." said the zero fighter, as she returned the wink and blew her a kiss. The bell sounded and the match was on. Dixie started by grappling Reiko and irish whip her into the ropes. She then gave a boot to the face as her opponent ran back. Soon the match was a back and forth fight. The match ended as Reiko went for her finisher move. "ANGEL DIVE!" she yelled as she somersaulted to the middle of the ring off of the top turnbuckle. One, Two, Three. Reiko was the winner.

"That was a good fight, girl." said Dixie as she extended her hand for an handshake as a sign of sportswomenship. The girls shaked hands and left the ring. Later, backstage, in the locker room, Reiko came to realize that in her stomach, she had serious feelings for certain cowgirl. She didn't know what to do until Dixie came into the locker room to talk to her. "Hey, great match last week, you gave me a run for my money, girl." Dixie told Reiko. "Thank you...it put my skills to the test as well." Reiko responded nervously. "Girl, is something wrong?" asked the cowgirl. "I'm fine." said Reiko. "I have a match to get ready for." she added. "You're right, you are fine." said Dixie as she lightly smacked Reiko's rear end, making her even more aroused.

After Reiko and Dixie's matches, Reiko decided to ask Dixie out on a date. She walked right into Dixie's locker room, tripped and once again got her butt smacked by Dixie. "Hey, Dixie." Reiko said as she was getting up. "Hey, Reiko, what's up?" she asked in return. "Oh, I was just wondering if you want to go to my house, so we can spend some time together." she said. "Sure." Dixie said as the girls left, not realizing that they were being watched by Candy Cane, who was in love with Dixie, but was rejected.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Reiko as she led Dixie into her house. "I don't know" said Dixie with hint of lust in her eyes. "I don't---" were the words to come out of Reiko's mouth before getting quieted when Dixie connected her lips with Reiko's. "Mmm, you taste sweet, little samurai." said Dixie as she broke off the kiss to get some air. "How about in my bedroom?" asked Reiko while she was gasping for air as well. "Lead the way". said Dixie, walking side by side with her, and with her hand on Reiko's left butt cheek.

As soon as they reached Reiko's bedroom, Dixie lustfully pushed Reiko onto the bed. "Now, that wasn't honorable." said Reiko as she pulled Dixie down with her. "Oh, how about this?" asked Dixie as she gave Reiko a tender kiss. Her tongue gently knocked on Reiko's Teeth asking for Reiko's tongue to come out and play. Before the girls could get down to making love, they had noticed that they were still dressed in their ring attire.

"Oh, i like what i see." said Dixie as she gave Reiko a low whistle like the wolf from tex avery cartoons would, causing Reiko to blush. "I'm not the only sight to behold." Reiko said as got up and rubbed her breasts against Dixie's. Both girls were in their natural states. "I love your huge breasts, Dixie." said Reiko as she began to lick and play with Dixie's breasts. Reiko was on top of Dixie, kissing her lips and rubbing her breasts with her thumbs, making Dixie's breasts stiffing with arousal.

"Oh, Reiko..." said Dixie as Reiko began to suckle on her right breast. "Do you like?" asked Reiko. "Dang, girl, i didn't know that you were this good!" said Dixie as she was breathing hard. "How good would i be if i went as you people say 'down south', hmm?" asked Reiko as she laid a trail of kisses down Dixie's breasts, over her navel and down to her womanhood. Reiko's tongue then entered Dixie. "Oh god!" yelled Dixie as she was overcome with esctasy. "Yes, ... oh yeah... more,...more...!" yelled Dixie as Reiko went deeper and as Dixie came.

As soon as Reiko was licking up all of Dixie's juices, Dixie opened her mouth and said "Now it's my turn.". After that they went into a sex-a-thon all night, to see who wouldn't stop making love and pass out first.

End chapter


End file.
